


Хогвартс-моногатари

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: В это утро перед экзаменом Гарри Поттеру суждено было пережить удивительные приключения.
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Хогвартс-моногатари

\- Завяжи мне пояс, пожалуйста! Он опять распустился… – попросила Гермиона.

\- Сейчас-сейчас, подожди секундочку, – отозвался Гарри.  
  
Он в этот момент сражался с другим узлом: пытался повязать перед зеркалом галстук поэлегантнее. Все-таки на экзамен надо являться если не при полном параде, то как минимум аккуратно одетым. А галстук всегда был слабым местом Гарри: он вечно извивался, как живой, завязывался криво, а иногда вообще не давался в руки. То топорщился, то падал на пол…

Стеклянная поверхность на миг помутнела, и Гарри подумал, что принести в спальню мальчиков зеркало Еиналеж было не самой лучшей идеей. Иногда оно вело себя как обычное зеркало, а иногда выкидывало фортели вроде этого. Но Рону уж очень нравилось смотреться в это зеркало по утрам и видеть себя с квиддичным кубком в руках. Он и настоял притащить Еиналеж сюда тайком от директора.

\- Гермиона, зеркало опять дурит…

Не успел Гарри это вымолвить, как блестящая поверхность прояснилась, и он увидел себя – лохматого, в криво сидящих очках и скособоченной мантии. Чертов галстук с его капризами – из-за него опять весь внешний вид насмарку! Кстати, а где он? Галстука в отражении не было. Вместо него шею Гарри обвивала длинная полоса белой материи, край которой торчал над его головой наподобие капюшона кобры и угрожающе покачивался. На полотне в этом месте были прорезаны три дыры, подозрительно похожие на глаза и рот. Та дыра, которая рот, постоянно изгибалась, словно в ехидной ухмылке.

\- Гермиона! – завопил Гарри.

\- Ну что такое? – устало отозвалась девочка. – В первый раз видишь иттан-момэн, что ли? Или ты не знал, что в Хогвартсе все волшебное?

\- Вот дурачок! – гулким басом прогудело зеркало и захохотало, словно в пустую бочку.

\- Да что с него взять! – прозвенел другой голос – старческий и высокий, в котором словно звучала медь множества дребезжащих шестеренок. – Вот мастер Сириус все схватывал на лету… И экзамены всегда сдавал на «отлично», хотя почти никогда к ним толком не готовился.

Гарри обиженно глянул на зеркало, которое как раз пошевелилось, словно расправило плечи, и на его словоохотливого собеседника – старинные часы из поместья Блэков. И вновь мысленно упрекнул себя. Где была его голова, когда он решил притащить их сюда! Лучше уж было купить обычный магловский будильник, чем держать здесь эту болтливую деревянную тушу. Раскачивающийся маятник старинных часов, стоящих в углу, показался Гарри насмешливо высунутым языком. Он совсем было пал духом, но тут встряла Гермиона.

\- А вам, цукумогами, никто слова не давал! – рявкнула она. – В присутствии волшебников вы должны молчать!

\- И замолчу… – обиженно прогудело зеркало, и поверхность его приобрела непроницаемый антрацитовый оттенок. 

\- Ох, какая женщина! Какой темперамент! – восхищенно прозвенели часы. – Прямо как госпожа Вальбурга в молодые годы…

\- Вы заткнетесь или нет? – рявкнула Гермиона, выхватывая палочку.

\- Как ты их назвала? – пролепетал растерявшийся Гарри.

\- Совсем дело плохо… – озабоченно посмотрела на него Гермиона. – Ты что, все позабыл, Гарри? Они – цукумогами, то есть духи оживших вещей. Вот это – унгайкё, зеркало, которое отражает истинную суть вещей и людей. А это – дзоригами, дух сломанных старинных часов. И галстук твой – тоже цукумогами, а точнее – иттан-момэн. Хотя это я уже говорила. Но повторенье – мать учения, не так ли?

\- Ага… – произнес Гарри, оторопело глядя на нее. Гермиона сегодня была красивой, как никогда. Она была одета в кимоно, расписанное розовыми цветами, и этот наряд ей очень шел. Но Гарри смотрел не на кимоно и даже не на нежное лицо Гермионы. Его взгляд был прикован к красно-серебристой змее, которая возникла у нее за плечом, извиваясь на все лады.

\- Герми! – заорал он, кидаясь к девочке. – Осторожно, змея!

\- Наконец-то ты соизволил это заметить, Гарри, – с притворным смирением произнесла Гермиона. – Это не змея, а еще один цукумогами. Называется дзятай. Оживший пояс от кимоно. Будь любезен, завяжи мне его наконец… Не могу же я в таком виде появиться на экзамене!

Она повернулась к Гарри спиной. Он не без опаски притронулся к змее (на ощупь она была как полоса плотной шелковой ткани) и завязал ее узлом сзади на талии Гермионы. 

\- Надо, чтобы получился большой бант! – скомандовала Гермиона.

Он добросовестно завязал шелковую змею широким бантом. Та не сопротивлялась, только тихонько шипела. 

***

\- Ну что вы копаетесь! Экзамен вот-вот начнется! – в спальню влетел Симус Финниган.

Гарри обернулся на его вопль – и увидел отражение Симуса в зеркале-унгайкё, которое как раз соблаговолило вновь просветлеть. Вместо Симуса в глубине зеркала виднелся красивый молодой парень в нарядном кимоно. У парня были большие лисьи уши и роскошный пушистый хвост.

\- Симус, это твой патронус, да? – пробормотал потрясенный Гарри. – Я же помню, у тебя лис…

Ничего не ответив ему, Симус покраснел и выскочил из спальни так же стремительно, как появился. 

\- Гарри, иногда ты бываешь таким бестактным! – упрекнула его Гермиона. – Ну как можно вот так, в лицо, говорить о подобных вещах! Может, он это скрывает!

\- Что скрывает? Патронуса? – спросил обалдевший Гарри.

\- Нет, Гарри! Скрывает то, что он – дзинко…

\- Кто-кто?

\- Чувствую, день предстоит трудный, – невпопад ответила Гермиона и нахмурилась. – Повтори, вот это зеркало – оно как называется?

\- Еиналеж… Ой, то есть, это… как его… унгайкё. Но при чем тут Симус?

\- Унгайкё отражает истинную суть людей и вещей. Забыл? Поэтому и Симус в нем отразился таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Симус – он не человек, а дзинко, понимаешь? Кицунэ мужского пола.

Гарри тупо молчал. Понимал, что выглядит не лучшим образом, но чувствовал также, что любое слово может усугубить ситуацию.

\- Мда, Гарри, кажется, тебе надо объяснять даже то, что такое кицунэ…

\- Было бы неплохо… – с опаской пробормотал Гарри, опасаясь нового взрыва ее эмоций.

Но Гермиона внезапно успокоилась, как всегда бывало, когда она садилась на своего конька – то есть, начинала что-то кому-то растолковывать.

\- Кицунэ – это лиса-оборотень. Обычно они превращаются в девушек, но изредка встречается и мужской вариант – он называется «дзинко». Но говорить кому-то в лицо, что он оборотень, очень неприлично, понимаешь? А ты Симусу прямо вот так вот и бухнул в лоб…

\- А, ну да… Это я зря… – пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. 

\- Пошли уже! Только не хватало опоздать! Незачем так позориться, – воскликнула Гермиона и вышла из спальни.

***

Они шли по коридорам Хогвартса, и Гарри старался подлаживаться к мелко семенящей походке девочки. В кимоно иначе идти просто не получалось, так что сегодня Гермиона была стремительной только в словах, но не в движениях.

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал, что на голову ему что-то просыпалось – мелкое, вроде гороха. Он посмотрел сначала вниз, на пол, куда попадали эти странные боеприпасы – и увидел, что это был не горох, а фундук. Преодолев желание тут же собрать орехи и набить ими карманы, он глянул вверх – и увидел Пивза. Но какого Пивза! Вместо своей обычной одежды полтергейст Хогвартса был одет в набедренную повязку из слизеринского галстука (интересно, у кого стянул?), а в руке держал щетку для волос, смахивающую на палицу. Гарри впервые видел его без шляпы – оказывается, голову Пивза украшали маленькие золоченые рожки.

Гермиона тоже остановилась, выхватила палочку и направила ее на Пивза.

\- Пошел вон, поганый аманодзяку!

Пивз обиженно взвыл и тут же испарился со всей возможной скоростью. 

\- Боится он тебя… – восхищенно сказал Гарри – и тут заметил, что Гермиона держала в руке вовсе не палочку, а сложенный веер.

Они торжественно двинулись дальше. Точнее, это Гермиона тут же вновь засеменила вперед, а вот Гарри немного задержался, чтобы собрать с пола фундук и напихать в карманы. Потом он нагнал девочку в несколько больших шагов, и дальше по пути с благоговейным ужасом размышлял, чем же так знаменит веер Гермионы, что Пивз бежал от него с позором. Ему ужасно хотелось узнать, в чем дело, но он кожей чувствовал, что сейчас не то время, чтобы задавать Гермионе пустопорожние вопросы. Она терпеть не могла опаздывать, а времени до экзамена оставалось все меньше.

Когда они проходили мимо женского туалета на втором этаже, сквозь его дверь просочилась Плакса Миртл. Просочилась частично: высунула только голову с печальными глазами за стеклами очков.

\- Привет! – сказала она им. – Заходите поболтать, а то мне ску-у-у-учно… 

Гарри аж на секунду остановился от страха. Ой, что сейчас будет… Гермиона же явно не в духе! Вот как достанет свой веер… Но к его огромному удивлению, Гермиона тоже на секунду замедлила шаг и вежливо, но с нетерпением ответила:

\- Прости, Ханако-сан, но нам сейчас не до тебя… 

«Как-как она ее назвала? Что еще за Ханако?» – подумал Гарри, но решил, что расспросит обо всем уже после экзамена. Когда Гермиона окончательно успокоится. О том, как он сам сдаст экзамен, Гарри как-то не думал. Возможно, потому, что не помнил, что это вообще за экзамен такой. Он просто шел за Гермионой, и всё. 

В холле навстречу им попалась миссис Норрис, кошка мистера Филча. Гарри машинально глянул на нее и отвернулся. Но тут же повернулся к ней вновь и уставился на нее во все глаза. У миссис Норрис было два хвоста. Они словно жили собственной жизнью, извиваясь и переплетаясь.

\- Слушай, Гермиона… – прохрипел он. – Миссис Норрис, она… в общем…

\- Она бакэнеко, Гарри! – ответила Гермиона на ходу, не оборачиваясь. – Просто еще молодая, поэтому хвостов у нее только два. Вот у профессора Макгонагалл их целых семь!

Гарри открыл рот – и снова закрыл. Он и так узнал сегодня слишком много. Голова трещала, и он был рад, что они с Гермионой наконец-то вышли на свежий воздух.

***

Во дворе замка им навстречу попался Оливер Вуд.

\- Эй, Гарри! – заорал он еще издали. – Погляди, у нас новый снитч!

В руке у Вуда дергалось нечто, издалека напоминающее маленький огненный шарик. Когда Гарри и Гермиона подошли поближе, они увидели, что этот шарик – живое существо, маленькая птичка с головой собаки. Птичка была очень шустрой и испускала огонь, который, однако, никого не обжигал.

\- Это что – детеныш дракона? – восхищенно спросил Гарри. 

\- Ну что ты! Этот фурариби, – ответила Гермиона. – Из них получаются отличные снитчи! Но их очень трудно поймать…

\- А вот я сумел! – заявил сияющий от счастья Вуд и побежал дальше – хвастаться перед любым, кто согласится послушать о его подвигах. Не успел Вуд отойти на два шага, как вдали раздался мощный всплеск, и все трое ребят уставились на озеро. Там взметнулось и вновь спряталось в глубину огромное щупальце. «Все сегодня не в духе – и Гермиона, и зеркало это, и даже гигантский кальмар… Ну и денек!» – с досадой подумал Гарри. 

\- Что-то наш Икути сегодня беспокойный! Видать, погода переменится, – прозвучал за спиной голос Хагрида. Гарри стало интересно, в какую сторону переменится погода. Он обернулся к Хагриду – и забыл, о чем хотел спросить. 

Хагрид был совершенно лыс. Точнее, обрит наголо. Его роскошная борода также исчезла. Вместо привычного одеяния с меховой отделкой на нем была одежка явно не по сезону – нечто вроде халата из легкой ткани, подпоясанного простой толстой веревкой. Над этим импровизированным поясом нависало толстое волосатое брюхо, выпирающее из халата.

\- Хагрид, ты… Ты чего это? – с ужасом произнес Гарри.

\- Я теперь не Хагрид, а Хотэй! – прогрохотал великан. – В монахи постригся. Видишь?

И он довольно потер лысину, а потом хлопнул себя по голому животу.

\- Извини, Хагрид, нам пора! – заявила Гермиона. – У нас экзамен!

\- А, ну коли так, бегите… – протрубил Хагрид. – А после экзамена заходите – я вам чайную церемонию покажу. Я теперь зеленый чай завариваю! Из крапивы. С цилинем вас познакомлю – это мой новый питомец, навроде единорога. 

Гарри мысленно скривился, представив подобный чай, но вежливо кивнул Хагриду-Хотэю. Потом задумался о новом питомце лесничего – интересно, чем этот цилинь похож на единорога и чем, наоборот, не похож?

И тут из-за спины Хагрида выскочил розовый зонтик, хорошо знакомый Гарри. У него была одна нога, обутая в шлепанец с помпоном, и один-единственный глаз – большой, карий и любопытный. А еще у него был длинный язык, которым он цеплялся за полу одеяния Хагрида, как ребенок – за материнскую юбку. 

\- О, какой у тебя милый каса-обакэ! – светским тоном сказала Гермиона Хагриду, и тот довольно ухмыльнулся. Сам зонтик тоже расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ладно, нам уже действительно пора! – нетерпеливо воскликнула Гермиона и за руку потянула Гарри за собой.

***

\- А что будет на экзамене? – наконец очнулся Гарри, когда они уже подходили к теплицам. 

\- Не знаю. Но могу точно сказать, что третьим вопросом будет практическое задание, как всегда…

\- А какое? – робко спросил Гарри.

Он понимал, что этого даже Гермиона не может знать, ведь такое всегда хранится в тайне. Но он все равно надеялся на чудо, потому что ничего не учил. И даже не знал, что именно должен был учить.

\- Я слышала, как девочки шептались, что это будет проверочный тест на общение с бурубуру…

\- С кем?!

\- Бурубуру – это такое существо, дух страха, который не имеет собственного лица. Он принимает облик самого жуткого страха того человека, с которым столкнется.

\- Так это же боггарт!

\- Не боггарт, а бурубуру, Гарри… Надо придерживаться правильной терминологии! Ой, смотри, педагоги уже идут! Давай быстрей!

Гарри посмотрел на ближайшую теплицу, всю увешанную гроздьями цветущей глицинии, несмотря на то, что на дворе была поздняя осень. У здания теплицы толпились ребята с их курса, а к ее входу как раз подошла компания, на которую Гарри уставился так, что от удивления забыл не только, как двигать ногами, но и как дышать. Гермиона тянула его за рукав, но он стоял как вкопанный и молча смотрел на них.

Первым шел профессор Флитвик, крохотный и шустрый, как всегда. Голова его имела странную форму – была сильно вытянутой, наподобие дыни, а мантия была нестандартного покроя и оторочена кантом с диковинными, непривычными глазу узорами. Остановившись у входа, Флитвик взял в ладонь длинное лиловое соцветие и нараспев прочитал:

Глицинии пышный цвет

Говорит о тайном свиданье.

Начнем же экзамен! 

И вошел внутрь. За ним молча проследовал профессор Дамблдор, в таком же странном одеянии, но другого цвета. Он зачем-то принес на экзамен своего феникса, вместе с жердочкой. Директор был без колпака, и неудивительно: на такую огромную круглую голову, как у него, вряд ли налез бы даже самый большой колпак. Большие крылья феникса застряли в глициниевых гроздьях у входа, и профессор протащил его в теплицу рывком, отчего птица недовольно полыхнула огнем, спалив все гроздья по периметру двери.

Студенты их курса, всех четырех факультетов, еще теснее сгрудились у порога, но внутрь не входили. А у самой двери осталось сидеть странное существо, которое пришло вместе с профессорами, но, похоже, не торопилось войти. Не обращая внимания на догорающую глицинию над головой, оно не отрываясь глядело, как показалось Гарри, прямо ему в глаза. Существо напоминало не то ожившую мохнатую насадку-моп для швабры (на редкость грязную, надо сказать), не то давно не мытую длинношерстную собаку некрупного размера, не то просто большой комок водорослей, извалянных в грязи. Из этой спутанной черной массы на Гарри таращились два ярко горящих глаза. 

\- Я что-то не понял – при чем тут свидание, да еще тайное? – спросил Гарри у Гермионы, немного придя в себя. – О чем это говорил Флитвик?

\- Не Флитвик, а профессор Фукурокудзю! – поправила его Гермиона, важно подняв вверх указательный палец. – Он всегда говорит метафорами. Тайное свидание – потому что в теплицу ученики будут заходить по одному. Чтобы никто никому не подсказывал.

\- А зачем Дамблдор своего феникса притащил? – поинтересовался Гарри, искоса поглядывая на странное черное существо на крыльце теплицы – оно по-прежнему сидело там неподвижно и таращилось прямо на него. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, зачем профессор Нурарихён принес своего басана? Гарри, ну ты сегодня прямо сам не свой! Словно под Обливиэйтом, честное слово! Разве ты забыл, что басан вытягивает для нас билеты на экзаменах?

Гарри уставился на нее со все возрастающим беспокойством.

\- А вот этот… то есть, вот это… вон то черное, возле теплицы – это что? В смысле, кто? – спросил он.

\- Гарри, ты правда не помнишь, что это кэукэгэн?

\- К-кто?

Гермиона набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но тут в дверях теплицы показалась громадная круглая голова Дамблдора-Нурарихёна.

\- Экзамен начнется через три минуты! Всем приготовиться! – объявил он, отчего толпа студентов беспокойно заколыхалась и загудела.

Директор оглядел студентов довольным взглядом, а потом наклонился к черному существу на крыльце и приветливо сказал:

\- Ну же, мы вас ждем! Прошу за профессорский стол, Северус…

\- Гарри, давай, нам пора! – сказала Гермиона и сильно тряхнула его за плечо. И мир померк.  
  
  
***  
\- Гарри, давай, нам пора! – заныл над самым ухом Рон и сильно тряхнул его за плечо.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри открыл глаза и, потянувшись, сел на постели, уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом. Когда в голове чуточку прояснилось, он первым делом посмотрел в дальний угол, где стояли обидчивое зеркало и болтливые часы. Но в том углу ничего не было, кроме метлы Рона. И эта метла, надо отдать ей должное, не покушалась ни с кем беседовать, отчего Гарри вздохнул с невыразимым облегчением.

\- Поторопись, а то опоздаем! – выпалил Симус, плюхаясь на его постель. – Все уже встали, один ты до сих пор валяешься!

Гарри уставился на Симуса, недоумевая, почему у того нет лисьих ушей и хвоста.

\- Дзинко! – воскликнул он, обращаясь к Симусу.

\- Будь здоров! – отозвался Финниган.

\- Что? – не понял Гарри.

\- Будь здоров, говорю! Ты же чихнул? 

Гарри закашлялся от неловкости и решил не развивать тему. Ведь Гермиона предупреждала: неприлично в лицо говорить оборотню, что он оборотень… А он опять лопухнулся… Гермиона?! Ну да, как он мог забыть! У них же сегодня экзамен!

\- А что, экзамен уже начался? – с испугом спросил он.

\- Гарри, ты что, еще не проснулся? – насмешливо сказал Дин Томас, подходя к его кровати. – Какой экзамен? У нас сегодня проверочная по японским волшебным существам. Ты хоть что-нибудь учил? В меня, например, вся эта муть просто не лезет… Все эти каппы-шмаппы…

\- Я тоже никак их всех запомнить не могу… Такая скукотища, прямо кошмар! – уныло произнес Невилл.

\- Кошмар… – эхом повторил Гарри. – Ты прав, Невилл. Это кошмар и есть. Самый настоящий.

Встав с постели и одеваясь, Гарри все еще прокручивал в голове все детали нынешнего жуткого сна. С особой осторожностью он взялся за галстук, но тот покорно позволил себя завязать и не проявил ни единого намека на дурной нрав. Через четверть часа, выходя из спальни под нытье однокурсников, заранее готовых к провалу на проверочной, Гарри знал точно: уж кто-то, а он эту работу напишет лучше всех.

2019


End file.
